It's Been Five Years
by PrincessChiz
Summary: "It's past lunch; you really need to get up now!" "I really don't want to." Sam groaned. "Please?" Cat begged. "You can't still be hung-over from new year! It's been three days!" "It's the third of January?" Sam groaned. "That makes it even worse!"


**A/N - Hi! Just a little one-shot since it's January 3rd, and we all know that special date - 5 years since iKiss!**  
**I really should be revising for my exams on Monday. Urg. (Wish me luck!)**  
**Daisy:D**

"Good morning Sammy-Wammy!" Cat sang as she took off Sam's duvets. "It's past lunch; you _really_ need to get up now!"  
"I _really_ don't want to." Sam mocked.  
"Please?" Cat begged. "You can't _still_ be hung-over from new year! It's been three days!"  
"It's the third of January?" Sam groaned. "That makes it even worse!"  
"What's so bad about the third of January?" Cat asked as she grabbed Sam's arms and pulled her up. "Come on, Dice made us some bacon!"  
"I don't wanna!" Sam moaned, but she let Cat drag her to the kitchen anyways.  
Cat sat Sam down on a stool. Sam let her head drop to the surface, groaning.  
"Sam, tell me. What's so special about the third of January?"  
"Nothing's special." Sam said. "I just hate the day more than others."  
"But_ why_?" Cat giggled, placing a plate of bacon in front of Sam. Sam lifted her head and took a bite. "There must be a reason!"  
"There is no reason, my little red-headed friend." Sam said. She picked up her plate, patted Cat on the head, and got back into bed.

"But there _must_ be a reason, Sam!" Cat skipped into their room ten minutes later. "Please, please, _please_ tell me!"  
"No." Sam brought the covers over her head.  
"Is it because of me?" Cat inquired. "Is it because I ask for a unicorn too much? Is my hair too red? Did something happen on-"  
"Cat, I've only known you since June! It can't have been anything to do with you!"  
"Then… it must be Carly or Gibby or Spencer or Freddie!"  
Sam winced. "Ha! So it IS one of them!"  
"You can't prove anything!" Sam denied. "Just leave me alone!"  
"Fine." Cat rolled her eyes. "But I'll be back."

Sam stayed in bed. They weren't babysitting today, so what was the point anyway?  
She picked up her phone and went onto SplashFace. She looked at Carly's account. There was nothing since New Year, just wishing everyone a Happy New Year. Sam 'liked' it and then moved onto Freddie.  
**Freddie Benson:**** January the 3rd. Finally. ****_(2 Hours Ago)_**  
_**2 Likes**_  
"So he remembers it too?" Sam thought aloud, sighing. "But why is he-"  
"HA! So it's a 'he'!" Cat jumped out from being the door.  
Sam threw her phone up in surprise. "What the chiz? Cat! You scared me!"  
"It's a 'he'!" Cat repeated. "So that rules out Carly. And me. You said, 'he remembers it too'… So something did happen! Who is this 'he'?"  
"Er…"  
Cat walked across the room and picked up Sam's phone that she'd thrown in surprise. She looked at the open SplashFace page. "Ah, Freddie. I should've known."  
Sam noted that Cat was brighter than she thought.  
"You're blushing!" Cat squealed, pinching Sam's cheeks. "Aww, is today the day you broke up?"  
"Pfft… we never dated…" Sam denied, blowing a piece of hair off her face and getting out of bed, sitting down next to Cat.  
"I've seen the pictures. And your SplashFace states that you dated."  
"Well… erm…"  
"Is it the day you broke up?" Cat repeated.  
"No."  
"The day you got together?"  
"No."  
"The day you realised you loved him?"  
"N-No…" Sam sniffed. Cat studied her face. "You're crying!"  
"Don't make a big deal." Sam pleaded. "I just need a bit of time to myself."  
"Sam, what happened with you and Freddie?"  
"It was the day we had our first kiss." Sam admitted. "He'd pulled a prank on me, so to get revenge I told the world he'd never kissed anyone. He got teased for it, so I admitted that I'd never kissed anyone either and then we met up. We said about how stupid it was how people got so worked up about their first kiss, and then we kissed. You know, to get it over with."  
Cat wiped a fake tear away. "Sam that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"  
"It's not sweet." Sam wiped away her remaining tears.  
"Do you still love him?" Cat asked innocently.  
"NO!" Sam shouted, mostly convincing herself. "We're over now. I haven't spoken to him in ages. I don't love him."  
"Are you sure?" Cat asked. "Because I have someone here who wants to see you, and I think he could change your mind."  
"Cat, I am not meeting your imaginary boyfriend again."  
"No, I want you to meet your ex-boyfriend."  
"Cat what are you-"  
The doorbell cut her off. "I'll just be a second." Cat giggled. "You might want to sort your hair out a bit."  
Sam had only just comprehended what was happening when there was a knock on their bedroom door. Freddie walked in, Cat trailing behind. Sam's eyes widened and she held her breath, staring at Freddie.  
"Hi!" Cat giggled once again. "Sam, I have someone who wants to see you. I'm going to leave you two alone now!"  
Cat laughed and then closed the door behind her.  
Sam was silent, and Freddie came and sat down next to her. "Hey, Sam."  
"H-Hi." Sam took a deep breath. "W-What are you doing here?"  
"I miss you, Sam. I couldn't stop thinking about you and what we could have been… It's January the third, our anniversary, so I contacted Cat and got her to set this up."  
"B-But… why?"  
"I miss you, Sam." He repeated. "I wanted to see you again. you don't understand how lonely it is without you."  
"What about Carly?"  
"I miss you more." Freddie stated. "I miss you being, well, you."  
The two were silent for a while. They were searching each other's eyes. Did they still love each other? Could they be anything more? Would this all work?  
Sam lowered her lips to Freddie's, sighing when she felt the familiar sensation tingle against her lips. It warmed her up, and at that moment she knew Cat was right. She still loved Freddie.  
The kiss caries on for a long time.  
Freddie caresses Sam's face as Sam pulls him closer to her.

Ten minutes later, the two of them are asleep next to each other. They are snuggled up on Sam's bed. Cat sneaked in and took a picture, switched off the light and set up the couch. She decided that it would probably be best for her to sleep there tonight, as Sam and Freddie probably wouldn't be leaving that bed anytime soon.


End file.
